


there are stars up above

by AllOfThisMatter



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, canon-divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllOfThisMatter/pseuds/AllOfThisMatter
Summary: Bodhi still has nightmares about their deaths. Jyn and Cassian try to help him sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _How's that brick-laying comin'_   
>  _How's your engine running?_   
>  _Is that bridge getting built?_   
>  _Are your hands getting filled?_   
>  _Won't you tell me, my brother?_   
>  _Cause there are stars up above_   
>  _And we can start movin' forward_
> 
>  
> 
> \--Lost in My Mind, The Head and the Heart

Jyn stirs beside Cassian, roused by some sound. She sits up, feels Cassian's hand on her back and a quiet murmur of "I heard it, too, amor." 

She rubs her eyes, blinking into the darkness and swinging her legs to the floor as Cassian sits up. Jyn shrugs on her robe and hands Cassian his. "We have to go to him," she whispers. He only nods, taking her hand as they pad drowsily from their room.

They find him thrashing amidst his blankets, tears streaming down his face and curls wild. Jyn sits beside him, brushing his hair from his forehead and drying his tears. "Bodhi," she murmurs softly, "it's alright, it's alright. We're here, you're safe, we're all safe."

Cassian works on untangling him from his blankets. "Hush, querido, we've got you."

Bodhi finally opens his eyes, thin chest heaving as he looks between the two of them. "Jyn... Cassian... what's..."

"You were dreaming, Bodhi. You were shouting. For us," she tells him, shifting to curl into his side and wrap an arm around his shoulders. Cassian lies down as well, rests a hand on the other man's hip.

Bodhi is rigid between them, heart still hammering as he drags in ragged breaths, limbs shaking slightly. "The light... the sound... I still feel the heat and the burns and the blaster fire... I don't find you in time in the dream and..." He pauses, swallowing and squeezing his eyes shut. "I... I get recaptured by the Empire and they hurt me but it doesn't matter because you're all gone and I just wanna be gone too."

His eyes flash open again and he jerks upright. "Chirrut? Baze? Kay?"

They pull him back down, hushing him and assuring him that they're all just down the hall, alive and sleeping peacefully. 

Bodhi starts to settle but suddenly he's so ashamed to have woken them. "My friends, I'm so sorry for disturbing you. Please, go back to your bed."

Both of them just curl tighter into him. "Nope," Jyn sighs into his neck, "you need holding."

Cassian murmurs an agreement and presses a kiss to Bodhi's temple; his breath hitches and Cassian smirks into his hair as Jyn laughs. She tilts his face to hers and kisses him softly, fingers tangling in his curls. He gasps in surprise. "Why?" he asks against her lips.

"Because you are worthy of love, sweetheart. Because we know what it means to be alone and you deserve so much more," she answers, pulling back to look into his gentle eyes.

Cassian strokes Bodhi's jaw, peppers kisses over his cheek between words. "Because you are brave and kind and beautiful. Because you are a hero."

"Let us love you, Bodhi," she breathes, her voice rough with emotion.

"I... I don't know how." His soft brown eyes start to glimmer with tears as he tilts his head back.

Cassian takes advantage of the exposed column of Bodhi's neck and presses his lips against the tender skin. "Then let us teach you."

Jyn swallows the moan that slips unbidden from Bodhi as her hand slides languorously down his chest and drags up the hem of his sleep shirt. His lovers let him go long enough to divest him of his clothing, their eyes enjoying his long, lean frame.

"Cassian, love, look at how he's blushing," Jyn says through a smile.

"Amor, it's such a good look on him. So pretty."

They take their time exploring his body. Jyn's hand reaches his groin first and strokes slowly, carefully. Bodhi arches his back as Cassian's hand finds his shaft as well and works in concert with Jyn's. He pants with need, whispers a plea for release as his lovers kiss him breathless again, then kiss each other as their hands tighten around him.

Bodhi wails as he spills himself onto his stomach, two sets of eyes fixed on his face as two hands soothe him through his climax.

"Have you ever been with anyone, honey?" Jyn asks as she cleans him with his discarded shirt.

"O-only a few times," he stutters, still blushing, "but not for many years."

Cassian kisses him again, long and slow, before speaking. "What do you want from us, querido? How can we take care of you?"

"I... I just want to feel you both. I don't care how, I just..." he trails off, tentatively touching his lovers at last, his shaft already hardening again from their ministrations.

They share a soft smile above him as they both sit up to remove what little clothing they had been wearing. Jyn and Cassian lay down beside him again, all of them skin to skin at last and Bodhi breathes a sigh of contentment.

Cassian's hand trails across Bodhi to Jyn's dripping core. He flicks his fingers across her clit in the way he knows will elicit the loveliest moans, and dips two fingers inside her.

"She's beautiful, isn't she? She's yours. We're yours," Cassian murmurs into the other man's ear as he encourages Bodhi to touch her. Fingers pressing into Jyn, Bodhi moans as Cassian's press into him, gently working him open.

"On your side, love. Turn to face me," Jyn grits out as they shift, Bodhi's hand still working her sensitive center. She pulls his hand away and places it onto his shaft, slicking it before guiding him inside her. Bodhi nearly weeps as he presses into Jyn and Cassian presses into him, feeling surrounded and safe.

Each of them lies still for a few moments, listening to the others' staggered breathing, runaway heart beats. Then, they find a rhythm. Jyn kisses away the tears on Bodhi's cheeks as Cassian returns to the mark he'd left earlier on Bodhi's neck. Each man has a hand on Jyn's pert breasts, teasing the tender flesh as she writhes. Cassian's other hand tangles in Bodhi's curls; Bodhi's cradles the back of Cassian's head. 

Bodhi can scarcely think with so much stimulation, with Jyn pulsing around him and Cassian dragging against him, with their hands gliding over every bit of him. The nightmare is long forgotten, replaced with aching want. "Please," he begs them.

Jyn goes first, crying out softly, her inner muscles pulling Bodhi over the edge after a moment and by extension, Cassian as well. They collapse together, still tangled in a mass of warm, damp limbs. Each is silent for a few minutes, simply listening as breaths and pulses synchronize, simply feeling as skin cools and muscles relax.

They reluctantly untangle, and Cassian lifts Bodhi out of the bed and carries him to the refresher, where Jyn washes him, carefully rinsing his ruffled curls. When she's done, she and Cassian wash each other, stealing kisses as they smile at Bodhi drying himself off. He blushes again and turns away as they get out and find fresh sleep clothes in the cabinet.

Clean and sated, the three of them fall back into Bodhi's bed, once more curled on either side of him. He squeezes his eyes shut. "Is this a dream?" he asks them. "Am I just dreaming?"

"Did it feel like a dream? Cassian whispers, arm tightening around both him and Jyn.

"Y-yes, but a pleasant one. One I hope I never wake up from."

"Well, you should try to get some rest, sweetheart," Jyn laughs sleepily, "We'll be here when you wake and make you believe it was real."

Bodhi sleeps at last, finally at peace.

Finally home.


End file.
